Untitled LxLight
by DavidLawliet
Summary: Something's going on between L and Light... Yaoi oneshot. Very slight non-con.


Hello everyone, first fanfic !

I may have made a few mistakes because I am french and still a student, so, yeah, maybe I'm not THAT good at writing in english.  
Hope youll like it :)

« Ryuzaki, what if Kira was a business man ? »

L turned around to look at Light.  
« Probably. »

« What ? How could you possibly know that ? » Matsuda said.  
« Well-

Light and L just said this last word at the same time. Light nodded at L, who went on :

« We all know that innocent people started dying lately. But all of them were somehow linked to insurance companies. »

« And all of them were in buisness with one insurance company. », Light said.

« Yotsuba. », L ended.  
The whole team looked at them, surprised, almost shocked.  
« Being handcuffed for so long made you two look so much alike it is definitely scary », Light's father said.

« Oh, said L quietly, it's only been a few weeks... »  
The debate went on but all L was thinking of was this incredibly cute piece of cake in front of him.  
After he quickly made it disappear, he stood up and told everyone that they should all go and have some rest.

Secretly, L was glad he was finally -almost- alone with Light. (almost, because there were still cameras all over the place.)

These days, he had been having strange feelings about Light. He couldn't help stare at him for long, long, long minutes where he'd only think of how beautiful Light was, and of how fine he'd be if Light could just hold him tight. He couldn't help take quick looks at him in his shower, and feeling aroused then. This never happened to him. His whole life had been almost nothing but work. Work and traumas, if anything.

No, he didnt want to think of it.

His thumb on his mouth, L walked with Light to their beds.  
But they didnt sleep.  
And L took a decision.  
« L.. Light ? »  
« Ryuzaki ? »  
« I think.. _I think I love you. _»

Silence.  
« Light ? »  
« That's funny. »  
L felt like crying.  
« Why are you saying this, Light ? »  
« Because I used to be Kira. »  
« Why are you telling me this ? I could be lying. »  
« I started seeing it when you lie. Besides, me telling you this is not enough to kill me. »

« Then you just want me to be hurt ? »  
« No. Of course not. I just want you to know the truth. Because, I love you too. »

« How could I believe you ? »  
And Light kissed the detective.

It was passionate, hard, mindblowing kiss.  
They both fell on L's bed, kissing even harder, and though they both craved for more, Light suddenly stopped and fell back onto his own bed, leaving L panting.

« Do you... believe me... now ? », he said, out of breath.  
« Not sure », the detective replied before he fell asleep – he hadn't slept for days, because of his love for Light.

The following morning – what do I say, the following day ! - Light and L kept working together on the Kira case like nothing happened.

When they were alone again, L asked Light :  
« How can you be Kira while we're handcuffed and placed under videosurveillance at any time - »

_The kiss, the cameras ! Someone else must have seen us !_

« I'm not Kira. Not any more. », Light said, the thought apparently not crossing his mind.  
« Wait. Someone must have seen what happened last night. »

« Yes. I just hope it wasn't my father. »

« Wait, you thought of this before you... »

« Yes I did. »

« We should try and find out who's seen this. »  
Matsuda arrived then, and told Light « I have to talk to you. Private. »

« Seems we just found out » Light said.  
« Yes », said _Ryuzaki_.

« Wait, so, Ryuzaki, you _knew_ what Light was doing yesterday night ? »  
He didn't answer.  
« Ryuzaki, you kissed our number one suspect ! I can't keep that for myself.. »

« You have too ! Please ! » Light exclaimed.  
Mastuda hesitated. They were so cute together... Why break such a couple on the basis of less than 5% chances that Light could be Kira ?

« Ok... I will. But I'll have to watch you. »  
« You pervert ! »

« Okay then Ill leave you some intimacy sometimes... »

« How about tonight ? » L said.  
« Yes. Okay. Now I have to go. Bye ! »

Now Light and L were left alone.  
And of course, they started kissing. They'd hold themselves back the whole day, so why keep on now that the others were gone ?  
They kissed harder and harder, and Light's tongue penetrated L mouth. Light started to put his hand under L's shirt, touching his pale skin softly and then wildly, roughly, craving for his lover's body.  
Between his legs he felt his member going hard.

Slowly, unbearably slowly for L, Light found his way to L's nipple and touched it with his rough thumb for a second before he took off L's shirt, stopping for a moment to look at the gracious, pale, soft, fragile body in front of him. Oh, he wanted to fuck him so much.

L sighed with pleasure when Light started licking his nipple, and he seemed to want to leave when Light undid his pants and took them off. He faintly asked him to stop, and Light didn't.  
Light took L's length in his hand, gently, and started moving up and down, oh, so slowly...  
« Do you still want me to stop ? » he said, smiling.  
Words escaped from L's mouth : « please go on Light, don't stop »  
Light kiss and bit L's neck, before he whispered in his ear « L »..  
Thats when L looked at him right in the eyes. He took Light's hand, and put it on his chest, right where Light could feel his heartbeat.  
« Would you ever be able to stand it, if that heartbeat had to stop ? » he said.  
« No ! » Light blushed. And with surprise, he noticed that he actually was sincere.

« Light... I can't bear it for you to call me by a fake name... My name's Lawliet. Take my heart and my body and everything you want from me. I love you. »

« I love you too, Lawliet... »

Light almost wanted to cry from the beauty of this name.  
They kissed again.  
Light took off his clothes, helped by L, and soon they were cuddling and kissing, in Light's bed.  
Light whispered his name in Lawliet's ears and asked, « do you want me to make love to you ? »  
« Yes I do », L said, and he couldn't wait any more.

With his right hand, Light grabbed L's length again and started moving up and down, a little faster than before.  
With his left, he started probing at L's entrance.

The detective blushed.  
« Im not sure.. »

« Relax », Light said softly, kissing L again.  
He made one finger enter L.  
Lawliet shivered and moaned slightly. He looked a little afraid.  
« Shhh, light said, looking at him in the eye. Everything's gonna be alright my love. Believe me. Trust me Lawliet. »

L nodded and blushed. He wasn't used to being called by his real name.  
Even the mere feeling of their skins touching made him moan.  
That is when Light entered a second finger into L.

This last one let go of a little cry, for he did not expect this intrusion inside him.  
Light took his fingers off L and took his legs over his shoulders.  
His length probed at L's hole and very slowly, he started entering him.

« h-aah ! »

« Don't worry... »

And all of a sudden Light was inside Lawliet.

He waited for L to adjust this new presence in his virgin body. And then, he started moving – in and out. Slowly at first. But then Lawliet begged for more speed and Light started going faster.

And just before L cummed Light retired and started licking L's member. He tasted his salty liquid.  
L blushed again and Light cummed in his mouth.

« Wow, that was... »

« Mindblowing », Lawliet ended.  
« Light, oh Light... What did I just do ? Now Im going to die.. »  
Lawliet started crying.  
« Wait, I love you ! »

But L had already gone to his bed, curled up, still crying silently.  
But none of them could fight the sleep that came across them.

The following morning, L found himslef surprised that he was still alive.  
« Light ! » he called.  
« Light, I believe you- »

then he felt like something just hit him in the chest.

Thats when he saw Light laughing, a twisted smile on his lips.  
« I loved you Light » he whispered for the last time.  
« Me too », Kira said, the death note in his hand.


End file.
